


Perfect Moments

by Britpacker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can happen when you least expect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malcolm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tricky away missions have their magic moments now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little bits of fluff were my first attempt at drabbles. Transferred from Warp 5 Complex www.fiction.entscommunity.org as practise before I attempt to import any of my larger works...

The middle of a slum. Covered in blue rubber ridges, yellow contacts making my eyes water. It’s obscene it should happen here.  
  
He takes my hand, gazing down with all the curiosity and compassion lurking in his beautiful soul. Affection shining through his disguise as he dips close, whispering against the sharp ears of loitering, ragged children. “Y’okay there, darlin’?”  
  
I daren’t breathe too deep; this place looks like a Victorian stew and stinks like one, too. It’s the worst place to be lost in, and I no longer care.  
  
Trip is holding my hand. This is a perfect moment.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another crisis. Even they're not without their bright spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip's turn.

48 hours. No sleep. System failures cascading down from a near reactor breach. Now the situation room console’s gone. Priority? Add it to the list.  
  
We’re a mess. Even T’Pol’s looking singed. Only one man looks worse than me, but if he will go crawling around the muzzle of an overloading phase cannon he deserves to look a little grubby. Bastard. Sacred the shit out of me.  
  
He finishes his report. Glances my way. Smiles.  
  
Soon as we get into the lift, I’m gonna kiss him.  
  
Even in hell, there’s gotta be one little moment of heaven.


End file.
